Kabbura Illip Happura
Hutts: Age of Syndication |birth= |death= |species=Hutt |gender=Hermaphrodite |height= |mass= |hair=None |eyes=Orange-brown |skin=Blue and yellow |cyber= |era=*Rise of the Empire era *Rebellion eraStar Wars: A Nanostarter's Survival *New Republic era |affiliation=*Illip kajidic *Galactic Republic **Grand Army of the Republic ***538th Star BattalionHutts: Orders *Alliance to Restore the Republic *Jedi Order **Jedi Temple Guards |masters=Yoda |apprentices=*Ahsoka Nanostarter *Many other Jedi apprentices }} Kabbura Illip Happura, also known as Master Happura, was a masculine force-sensitive Hutt of the Illip kajidic, the Jedi Order, and the Galactic Republic. During the Clone Wars, Kabbura attained the rank of Jedi Master and a High Jedi General of the Grand Army of the Republic and fought in many battles. Also, he was the leader of the ancient order of guardians that protected the Jedi Temple. Biography Early life Born years before 22 BBY on Nal Hutta, Kabbura Happura was born into the Illip Hutt clan's bloodline, the Happuras, a family that had several well-known force-sensitives, a trait that is rare in Hutts that were not born within the Fortiure kajidic. Orphaned on the Pyke-homeworld of Oba Diah, Happura was raised and practically adopted by the head of the very influential Pyke families, growing up as a very wealthy Huttlet. At some point, Happura was found to be force-sensitive by Grand Master Yoda, who took him to the Jedi Temple for training as a Jedi Knight. Yoda took him as his personal padawan, training and becoming really close to him up until the time Happura became a Knight, and eventually, Jedi Master. Invasion of Oba Diah Meeting and the Battle of Oba Diah Oba Diah.]] In 20 BBY, Kabbura was tasked by the Jedi High Council to travel to Oba Diah along with Jedi Masters Aayla Secura and Coleman Kcaj to negotiate an alliance with the Crime Collective. Battle of Shili Investigation on Kamino and the Great Jedi Purge Around 19 BBY, some months after the events on Oba Diah and Shili, the Jedi Council assigned Happura to take over operations on Kamino while fellow Jedi Master Shaak Ti was transferred to Coruscant for the remainder of the war. While traveling to Kamino, the Council, via , revealed to Happura that he would be conducting an investigation into the previous affairs on the watery planet with ARC trooper Fives, since they had since learned that Tyranus was in fact Count Dooku, who commissioned the production of the clone army. Once arriving at Tipoca City, along with his clone commander and that of Coleman Kcaj's, Happura was greeted by Shaak Ti and Lama Su, who, both, at the current moment, had not yet been informed of Ti's departure and the new investigation. Soon, Ti left Kamino to the Jedi Temple and Happura informed Su of the Jedi Council's recent judgements towards Kamino's affairs, and ended their conversation in informing the Kaminoan Prime Minister that he and his commanders would immediately start their investigation. During his search through the facility, Happura Hiding on Shili Appearances *''Hutts: Age of Syndication'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A Nanostarter's Legacy'' *''Hutts: Orders'' *''Star Wars: A Nanostarter's Survival'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: A Nanostarter's Legacy'' — Fact Files *'' Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura Illip Happura, Kabbura